Here Comes The Dingo!
by princesssatz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a Dingo, secluded himself in a deserted forest for ten years after a tragic past. With no family and no will to keep on living he yearns for nothing but his own death. But what will happen if a voice whispered inside his head to keep on living.


Hello everyone! This story is an AU AkaKuro fic! This will probably be a multi chartered story.

English is not my first language. If you see any wrong grammars please inform me so I could fix it. Reviews were highly appreciated!

I have a question. Does anyone know the title of a KNB fic wherein Tetsuya is already dead but only the MiraGen knows and because of that they can't touch him and the Seirin team has no idea that he is already dead so they could touch and interacts with him normally? I really like this fic.. But I've read it long time ago and I forgot its title! Could anyone help me, Please!

For those who read my story Love Me Again, thank you so much! Sorry I haven't updated it for a long time! I will update soon!

There may be words that you can't understand but they would be explained further as the story goes.

I don't own KNB!

_Here Comes The Dingo!_

_Pain…_

_That's all my muddled mind could think of, this excruciating pain coursing throughout my body numbing all my senses and rendering me immobile. Please, stop this pain, I can't take it anymore! It hurts so much. But this pain means I'm alive, right? It can't possibly hurt this much if I'm already dead. That's right, I'm alive, but for how long?_

_Breathe…_

_I can't breathe. Every time I tried, I feel like I'm drowning. A punctured lung perhaps? This is ridiculous. Because for all my life I've taken for granted every single breathe I take, and every second I live. Now here I am gasping for another breathe, trying so desperately to cling to this worthless existence of mine._

_Blood…_

_There's so much blood. Is this my own blood or somebody else's? I don't know anymore. I feel so lost and helpless just lying here on the cold and dump ground, unmoving as I watch myself bleeding my life out. As I watch my life running out. And finally I realize._

_Death…_

_I'm dying…. Right here in this deserted forest, right now in this cold relentless night. A cold and bitter laugh escaped from my lips. Finally… After sixteen years of running away and hiding, everything is coming to an end. I can finally let go of all my burdens. This is it then. My ending… And then it hit me, my whole being trembling in.._

_Fear…_

_I'm dying….alone. Will someone miss me? Will someone look for me? Is there even someone out there who even cares for me? I know all too well the answer for those questions. That's the reason why I'm so scared in the first place._

_No one… _

_I have no one. There's no one left for me. For ten years now, I have no one to turn to, no one to laugh and smile with, no one to share my day to, and no one to love…. And now I'm going to face the final moments of my life with no one beside me, no one to hold my hands, no one to chase all my fears away, no one to tell me everything will be alright, no one to say goodbye to, no one to shed a tear for me, no one to remember me. I am going to die without anyone even knowing that a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya existed.I am truly alone in this cruel world._

_Weak…_

_That's what I am. All these years, I'm tired of living wishing yearning for all of it to end and yet when the day of my end has finally come I'm scared.. I'm scared to death._

A terrified scream pierced through the silence of the night echoing around the forest. "Help me! Someone please help me! Nii-chan please save me," the shout of a child that reached the ears of the teal head bleeding to death on the ground.

_Protect…_

_That voice… That's the kid I saved earlier. No, she can't die! I risked my own life just to save her. This is the only thing that I can do, why can't I even do it right? This is the only way to prove that I existed, that I can protect someone, that I'm not as useless as the world wants me to be. I have to protect her not just for her sake but for mine as well, so that I could leave this world without fear and without regret._

I don't know what came into me. I just realized that I was running towards the screaming child so fast as if I'm not on the verge of death earlier. Well, I'm a Dingo after all, a half-human half-cat breed. And they say that cats have nine lives. Perhaps that rumor is true and this is another life for me. If that is the case, then this is the first and definitely the last time in my whole life that I'll ever be grateful for this cursed half-cat blood of mine. Or maybe and just maybe this is not because of the half-cat blood in me but because of my..

_Will…_

_My will to protect, this all too consuming desire that overwhelms everything the pain that I've endured, all the blood I've lost, every fear that I've felt, and even the death's embrace. All of these disappeared for the time being just to protect a child I don't even know._

As the teal headed Dingo reached the screaming child, he was greeted by the sight of three Ferals surrounding the child and two dead bodies of a Dingo on the ground, one of them holding a dagger that the teal headed take and clutched in his hands.

He is suddenly thankful to his lack of presence as he approached the Ferals unnoticed. In one swift movement, the teal head stab the Feral nearest to him in the back with so much force that they both landed on the ground with a thud. He pulls the dagger and drags it back down to the feral underneath him sealing its death. At the corner of his eye, he saw the face of the child as it lit up upon seeing him with signs of relief and happiness evident in her young face. And at that moment, the teal headed Dingo had never grateful to be alive than now.

Finally someone is happy that he is alive. Someone acknowledged his existence. And that was all he need. With his fears earlier forgotten he swing the dagger with all his might and hit the second Feral in the torso. Before he could pull the dagger, the Feral reached both his hand and capturing his right hand preventing him to pull the dagger. And before he knew it, the Feral bite his wrist hard, tearing his flesh and almost crushing his bones. With a scream of pain, he swings the dagger and cut-off its head effectively killing it.

Before the teal head could move, the last Feral moved towards the child. It's as if everything is frozen and time itself stopped moving. He could only think of one thing.

_Kill…_

_That's all I could think of, consumed with too much hatred. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. I won't let anyone hurt her. I must protect her. It doesn't matter if I die but if I'm going down then I'll bring this monster down with me._

In a split second, I lunged towards the Feral with all my remaining strength causing us both to roll down the forest ground. I saw the child running towards me but before she reached me, I yelled for her to run away. I saw her hesitate for a second before she dashed away from me. Good girl, I thought. Then I felt the sharp claws of the Feral down my throat. If the injuries I sustained earlier do not ensure my death, this wound definitely will.

But I can't die yet. If I die before this Feral, it will surely run after the child and everything will be for nothing. And through my will I plunged the dagger straight through its heart. As I watched the lifeless Feral fall to the ground, I could feel my senses starting to numb and I know this time is definitely my end but somehow I felt..

_Satisfaction…_

_Despite knowing that my imminent death is fast approaching I somehow felt satisfied. A sense of fulfillment no words could describe. I saved her and that's all that matter. Perhaps now I could die without any regrets._

_ "Don't die." _A voice whispered in my mind.

I don't recognize whose voice that belongs to but it's definitely a man's voice_. _'_Who are you?' _He answered back to that voice.

_"Don't die." _That voice said again.

Am I dreaming or perhaps it's real? Could someone really want me to live? Somehow a part of me wants to believe that it's real, wants to cling to the fact somehow, someone wants me alive. But who could it be?

_"Don't die." _The voice whispered one more time.

_'For ten years now I've been living all by myself. All alone. I walked without direction, I eat without purpose, I slept without a dream, I breathe without knowing it, and I lived all throughout these years without a reason. And living without a reason is not living at all, it's merely existing, and I exist without anyone's knowledge. It's such a lonely existence I'm better off dead, because to live without a reason is a fate very far worse than death itself.'_

_ "Then," _the man whispered again. His voice so soft yet firm almost like a caress to my soul deprived of another person's company for such a long time. I yearned for what he'll say next at the same time I'm scared of what he'll say, I know it could either make or break me.

"_Let me be your reason to live." _The voice finally said.

_Tears…_

_Am I crying? This is the first time I cried again after ten years. But why? Why now? Perhaps because that voice touched something within me that's been sleeping inside my heart just waiting for someone to come and reawaken it._

_Hope…_

_A lingering part of me still hopes that one day I will find a reason to live again. No matter what it is or whoever it is. That someday someone will come to acknowledge my existence, give direction to my way, be my dream every time I sleep._

_ I realized something…_

_ With the help of that voice…_

_ At the face of death…_

_ I want to live after all._

And it's the end of first chapter!

I hope you enjoyed reading it because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!

Please let me know what you feel! Follows and Favorites were well appreciated but reviews were all the more appreciated! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not so please tell me what you think!

Please no flames! Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
